The Story Of The Gods Children, The Slumbering Son And The Princess
by Green-T3a
Summary: a fic made for a cookie run au made by the discord chat !


p class="p1"br / ~Story of The Child Of The Gods, The History Of The Princess, Her Knight And Her Lost Brother~br / br / Child of all gods, bringer of life and bearer of fruit bestowed his test to the land,br / Blessed fruit giving the one who ate of it pure intentions and supposed knowledge./p  
p class="p1"Only those with good will and intentions can find it./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"And if they do, he will cradle them with wealth a food, only the best ripest treats, flowers that never die./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Only one human has ever earned that right./p  
p class="p1"He cherished him, and the human spread the word of the nature god, bearer of fruit./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"But then that human fell ill./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"He tried everything, he made medicines,He tried it all,/p  
p class="p1"After losing him he wanted to do nothing but he forgotten,/p  
p class="p1"He got rid of all his temples, obstructing them with nature and vines./p  
p class="p1"He fell from the earth,/p  
p class="p1"He was unknown./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The other gods became very worried "Our son," they wept, "he has left this world, his bright light snuffed by his own creations." The gods looked for him, yet he could not be found, his temple hidden from both mortals and god alike./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"He was missing,/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p4"The sadness struck one god hardest. He had but one child, the missing son, in his grief, the god of love made a child, a daughter, woven from the silken petals of a rose, a gift form the now missing child, she was made pure, full of love and ambition. He cherished / Until he could no / br / One day, death came upon the gods, he demanded their lives and their power. Fearing for his child, he placed her into the arms of the royal / br / As she grew, she was told of her blessing upon the kingdom, how she was a gift from the god of love himself, "You are blessed." they had said, "Love fills you, and it shows. You light the darkest rooms, young mistress." br / She was raised proper, pristine, yet her love and kindness showed, she was care free and kind. br / br / On a bright summer day, The gods awoke. Death had felt remorse, the earth and universe too hard to rule on his own, he was cast to earth, forced to live with the humans. br / The god of love, after being awoken set out to find his child. he was happy to see her alive and well, he came to her, and spoke,br / br / "my child, you have grown well. I have a favor to ask of you." He said, handing her old and tattered scrolls, "Find your slumbering brother, nature can not continue without him, shall a god sleep too long, his creations shall fall away. Take the knight that guards the flames, he will be of great use."br / br / with scrolls in hand, and knight by her side, the two set off, old scrolls telling of a god who was kind, and loved the humans, so much so he had become involved with one, a lover to him, they spent night and day together in his garden temple, until that human passed, and the god fell from the earth, temples and divine grace long / br / They traveled together, three years, hand in hand and sword with shield. Finally, they came upon the temples covered in plant and tree roots, the old stone walls crumbling in from years of abuse. br / br / The two searched each temple throughly, until in the main temple, seated at the head, covered in plush moss and sprouting blooms, where a great tree had grown over head, massive roots creating that of a block infant of the door, they looked in and saw laying on moss, a young man, green hair fallen over his face, sun gently illuminating his face as dust floated in the air, they found a break in the wall, coming into the / br / The god slumbered, silk white robes fallen over him gently, he looked like a painting, beautiful in his rest, flowers and ferns grew around him, birds sang and a gentle breeze went through the / The two looked at one another before the princess stepped forward, placing a hand upon him,br / br / "Child of all gods, bringer of life and bearer of fruit, we call upon you to awaken from your slumber of sorrow, return to us, so you may be made whole once more."br / The words which she spoke held power to them, she had no idea what she had even said, her knight looked shocked,br / br / "What, did you say?" he said stepping closer, she had not spoken common in that / "I, i just spoke…" She replied hands trembling lightly, her knight grabbed them, "Steady yourself, Princess. He awakens." They turned back to the god child, who slowly stirred, he rubbed his eyes, yawned and sat up. He was / br / "who has found my temple, and entrusted my mourning?" He spoke soft and quiet, he did not mean any rudeness by his words, he quickly began to speak again,br / "You, child," he spoke to Princess, "You are born of silk petals and love unknowable. You have been sent by love himself upon this world…Why?"br / br / She helped him up, "My, our father was tortured by sadness as all other gods had been when you left the heavens, lost into the mortals world. The gods went to war, and have only been awoken recently. You have missed so much mourning your lost love. Come back to us, ripen the fruit of your trees once more, bring life into the valleys of dried soil where man can not plant."br / br / He was quiet, considering, a bright smile graced his tanned, freckled face, "Then return i shall. I have mourned so long i have forgotten my place among the world and the need for the carefully kept balance in all things. I apologize,". br / br / He began to look at the state of his temple, and smiled, "Let it be," he quoted "So nature shall reclaim what we have brought," he gently picked up a sapping from the ground "Your roots are weak, little one. Shall i help?" it was almost as if the plants spoke to him, he walked outside and placed it in new soil, the tree grew faster than any tree should, reaching hundreds of feet in only moments, "You are strong now like the tree that gave you life in this land! Grow strong and produce much!"br / br / He turned to the princess and the knight, "It's time i get back to work from the heavens. Thank you." They both nodded and within a blink, he was / They had succeeded./p 


End file.
